


A Sudden Kiss

by csichick_2



Series: RP Fics [4]
Category: Law & Order, Rent - Larson
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger shows Connie the loft, and they deal with an unwelcome guest in an unexpected way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sudden Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ecaracap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/gifts).



> This is based off of RP with ecaracap and probably only makes sense to her. This whole 'verse is her fault.

Connie doesn't mind the half hour walk from the West Village to Alphabet City, mostly due to the fact that Roger makes good company. The conversation flows naturally, and before she knows it they've arrived at the corner of 11th and Avenue B. She can tell the building Mark and Roger live in was beautiful in it's day, but the state of disrepair it's in makes her blood boil. She really hopes she can find something illegal that Benny's done, but even if she can't she still wants to make his life a living hell.

Once they climb the stairs and Roger lets them into the loft, he stops dead in his tracks. "What the fuck are you doing here?" he snarls.

"I was worried. You and Mark weren't answering your phone so I decided to drop by and make sure you were okay."

Roger rolls his eyes at how full of shit Benny is. "We have an answering machine, just leave a message next time instead of breaking in."

"It's not breaking in when you have a key," Benny says smoothly. "And the machine isn't picking up - your power's out."

"Is it?" Roger asks, playing dumb. "We had plans yesterday, so we weren't here."

"You two had plans. Right," Benny says disbelievingly. "Who's your friend?" he asks, finally noticing Connie.

"I'm his girlfriend," Connie lies, not wanting to tip Benny off to why she's really there. "Who the hell are you?"

"This is Benny," Roger replies, managing to hide his surprise at Connie’s lie. "I've told you about him."

"Oh right, him," Connie says, contempt clear in her voice. "Why are you really here?"

"Like I said, I was worried when they didn't answer the phone," Benny replies looking back and forth between Roger and Connie. "You're seriously his girlfriend? You are way too far out of his league."

Connie slips her hand into Rogers to keep him from doing something stupid like punching Benny. "You don't give him enough credit," she says. "Or perhaps you give me too much. Either way, it was love at first sight."

"His last girlfriend was a stripper. Did he tell you that?"

"What makes you think I'm not one too," Connie says with a smirk. "And Roger and I don't have any secrets."

"So he's told you about the AIDS then," Benny says, making Connie glad she has a very good poker face since that's not something that tends to come up when you barely know someone.

Out of the corner of her eye, she can tell Roger is about to explode on Benny, so she distracts him by kissing him. Roger stills for a second and then kisses her back and they only break the kiss when Benny clears his throat, clearly looking uncomfortable.

"You're the one that came over uninvited," Roger says with a smirk. "I'm assuming turning the lights off was another attention seeking stunt, so what do you want and when are you turning them back on?"

“I’ll turn them back on once you pay me. I wish I could do something about the heat, but I can’t turn on one apartment without turning one the whole building and well it’s not like anyone else is paying me either.”

“Fuck you, Benny,” Roger spits out, clenching his fists.

Connie places a hand on Roger’s shoulder. “This bastard isn’t worth it, sweetie. Let’s just do what we came here to do, and he’ll leave eventually.” She leans in to kiss him again, whispering “Which bedroom is yours?” just before their lips meet.

Roger smirks into the kiss, and rest his hands on Connie’s waist so he can guide her into the bedroom. He makes sure the slam the door extra loudly and then he and Connie break into giggles when they hear Benny leave.

“Sorry I sprung that on you, but if he knew I was a lawyer, he’d probably start covering his tracks and being extra careful,” Connie says.

“It’s okay,” Roger replies. “I’m pretty sure he’s never going to stop by unannounced again after that.” He sighs and sticks his hands in his pockets before continuing. “Look, about what Benny said…”

“If it bothered me that you’re HIV positive, I wouldn’t have just practically made out with you. Though it explains why Mark told me not to let you take the scarf off.”

Roger shakes his head. “He worries too much - mothers me all the time. I have a feeling Mike’s going to be just as bad - I’m pretty sure he just wants to keep Mark and I at his place all winter.”

“That doesn’t surprise me all,” Connie replies. “Back when Mike and I were working cases together he would escort me home when we were at work late. If they get to be a little much for you - my place also has heat and electricity.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. Mark will probably want to know about Benny dropping by.”

Connie pulls her phone out of her coat pocket and sends a text to Mike. “I’ll check and see if they’re decent. If they’re not we can just go to my place and get drunk.”

Roger grins. “That sounds like a plan.”


End file.
